Evolution Guide
Welcome to the Chao Resort Island Evolution guide! This handy-dandy little guide is here to make sure you can raise your Chao to be as heroic or as dark as you wish! We will be going over how to raise your Chao, get them to evolve and mate! Thank you for reading this, by the way! Selecting An Alignment Alignments are simply whether you want your Chao to be a Hero, Neutral, Or Dark Chao when it evolves. By treating your Chao in certain ways as certain characters, you can raise your Chao to be whichever you like! Raising a Hero Chao To raise a Hero Chao, you must: *Treat the Chao well as Sonic or Cream. *Treat them badly/not at all as Shadow. *Knuckles will not affect the alignment at all. You will know your Chao is becoming a Hero because the dot above it's head will be blue, and on a normal Chao it will be white with blue hands/feet/top of head. It's wings should be yellow, too. Raising a Neutral Chao Neutral Chao can be raised to be in one of two ways: *Treat them well as Knuckles *Evenly treat them as Sonic/Shadow, so they flip-flop between being a Hero and Dark Chao. Neutral Chao will not change color, remaining their default stage all the way through their 1st stage. Raising a Dark Chao Raising a Dark Chao is the same as raising a Hero, however the characters you play should be swapped, as in: *Be good to them as Shadow. *Treat them poorly as Sonic or Cream. Dark Chao will become black with an orange accent color and a purple dot (assuming the Chao is a normal.) The Process of Evolution After a Chao has been in your garden for a real life 40 minutes (not including time in the resort center). Your Chao will sit down, and a blue cocoon with a yellow top will form around them. When they come out, they will now be evolved into whichever alignment you have raised them to be. Hero Chao A normal Hero Chao will be white, with blue hands and feet. it will have a growth akin to the leaves of a plant sticking out of the top of its' head, which will be blue. Its' dot will now be a halo and will have yellow angelic wings. Its' eyes will become pure white with a black outline, and its' chest yellow. Neutral Chao Neutral Chaos look almost identical, except that the yellow details become green, besides the dot above its' head, which stays yellow. Dark Chao A normal Dark Chao will be black with red feet and hands. The top of the head becomes pointed and flopped over. Its' eyes will become white with a blue outline, and will have an evil expression. It will have a purple spiky dot above its' head and purple bat wings, along with a red ring around its' neck. Thank you! Thanks for reading this page. It's very incomplete, as we need images and I need more information about Chao Traits, but I think I did a good job. Feel free to use this or edit this if you want to. Happy evolving! -DoodleHD